Tealie's Mysterious Past
by Hikari no Ryu Sakura
Summary: The explanation for Tealie\'s defensiveness about her adoptive last name.


(A/N: I'm not really sure where to put this. Should I put it under Yu-Gi- Oh!, or Pokémon? This story's a mixture of both. I decided that since Tealie's telling the story, it's Yu-Gi-Oh!.)  
  
Tealie: Yo. Well, we're back again!  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tealie: *slaps Seto* Seto, don't be such a baby. You're hardly in this fic.  
  
Seto: *returns to sanity* Really? YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSS!!!!!!!  
  
Tealie: Brothers. Time to do the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Pokémon. I own myself and Raven. Of course, you can use us, as long as you do a disclaimer. Anyway, I promised you all a reason for my defensiveness about my adoptive last name. Well, here's my story!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tealie's Mysterious Past  
  
Inside her room, Tealie was reaching for something under her bed. She had forbidden anyone to clean under here, for it was here she kept her special treasures. . .  
  
"Ah-ha," she said softly, as she felt what she had been searching for. Tealie pulled it out from under her bed - a small, white bag. It was the kind that clips on your belt.  
  
Her blue eyes darted quickly around her room to make sure nobody was there. She slowly opened the bag. At first glance, the seven objects in her bag were completely unremarkable. There were six small, red-and-white balls, along with a red thing that looked like a calculator. But, if you asked Tealie, these objects had hidden powers that made them treasures.  
  
A quiet voice made Tealie jump. "Looking at them again?" Raven asked.  
  
Tealie fingered the balls. "Yeah," she answered. "I wish I could let them out. They haven't had a chance to stretch their wings for ages."  
  
"Why don't you tell somebody about them? Even if it was just around one person's house, they could exercise a bit."  
  
"Maybe. . .After all, if I don't, they'll stop trusting me."  
  
"You should tell Yugi. He'd understand."  
  
Tealie looked down at the small balls in her hand again. "You're right. I'll tell him tomorrow, after school." She reached under her bed again, and this time brought out a long, yellow stick with a curl at the end. Tealie sighed. "I miss him."  
  
Raven looked like she understood this statement, and nodded. "You mean the. . ."  
  
There was suddenly a knock at Tealie's door. "Who's there?" she asked, sounding as normal as possible, though the balls, stick, and Raven had all disappeared from view.  
  
Mokuba stuck his head in her room. "Me," he said.  
  
Tealie was relieved it was only Mokuba, but still acted angry. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Hey," Mokuba said. "Don't bite my head off! Seto told me to tell you that the maid told Seto to tell me to tell you that the butler told the maid to tell Seto to tell me to tell you that the cook told the butler to tell the maid to tell Seto to tell me to tell you that. . ."  
  
Tealie, who was confused by all the "tells", said, "What?"  
  
Mokuba giggled. "Dinner's ready."  
  
Tealie was still confused. "Um. . .okay. . ." She followed Mokuba down the stairs to the dining room, but she was talking to Raven.  
  
'Raven?' Tealie asked, knocking on Raven's soul room door.  
  
Raven opened the door, and her face startled Tealie. She had on a green face mask. Raven caught Tealie staring at it, and Raven said, 'What? Yamis need their beauty too!'  
  
'Um. . .yeah.' Tealie had completely forgotten what she was going to ask her. 'Uh, I'd better go.' And then she broke the connection. 'Well, I guess I'm telling Yugi tomorrow,' she thought to herself. 'And I'll just see what his reaction is then.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tealie: Ooh! I'm so mysterious!  
  
Raven: *begging Tealie* Please? Can't I just tell them a little?  
  
Tealie: No.  
  
Raven: Why?  
  
Tealie: Because I said so.  
  
Raven: But why?  
  
Tealie: Because I said so.  
  
Raven: Please?  
  
Tealie: No.  
  
Raven: Please?  
  
Tealie: No.  
  
Raven: Please?  
  
Tealie: No.  
  
Raven: Please?  
  
Tealie: No.  
  
Mokuba and Seto: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mokuba: This is going to take a while.  
  
Seto: Should we?  
  
Mokuba: *nods*  
  
Mokuba and Seto: REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Raven: Please?  
  
Tealie: NO! 


End file.
